HHS: Hunter x High x School
by Top Secret Magician
Summary: Gon is now a first grader of Hunter High School along with his new friends; Killua and Zushi. There he experiences many school activities and meets plenty people! Kurapika, Leorio, Hisoka, Illumi, and more. Odd teachers teach him diverse subjects, and he even meets the Phantom Troupe! Oh, how fun life at HHS is!
1. Chapter One

**HHS: Hunter x High x School**

**Summary:**

**Gon is now a first grader of Hunter High School along with his new friends; Killua and Zushi. There he experiences many school activities and meets plenty people! Kurapika, Leorio, Hisoka, Illumi, and more. Odd teachers teach him diverse subjects, and he even meets the Phantom Troupe! Oh, how fun life at HHS is!**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! I'm TSM, here with a new story when I barely even uploaded the second chapter for my first, and I admit that I'm crazy. I'm crazy because I only have a few days left until my exams, and yet, here I am. Plus, this story just seemed much easier to write then my first – **_**Queen of Hearts Meets King of Spades **_**is kind of…complicated.**

**Anyway, I welcome criticism and reviews. Enjoy!**

**Warning:**

**Rated T for language and stuff. Pokkle and Ponzu are a couple here, and I'm planning to match Kurapika with Kuroro, so yeah, beware of BL. Gon and Killua are just best friends here, by the way.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Hunter x Hunter, to my huge relief, because if I did, the whole future story would be messed up. 'Cause that's what I am – messed up.**

**Also, I do not own the canon character 'Dogashi(Togashi's dog form)'. Both rightfully belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**NOTICE:**

**Here are some marks that might help you understand better –**

" " = quotations(speaking).

' ' = emphasis or something specific.

' ' _= thoughts(thinking)._

" " _= past quotations(speeches made in the past. Ex: like in flashbacks)._

[ ] = the speaker's speech over a call.

**HHS Chapter One:**

**Welcome to Hunter High School**

* * *

"Ho ho. Welcome, newbies. How's it going?" The head master of Hunter High School spoke into the microphone on stage. "I am Netero, the principal of this school. But I'm just an old folk anywhere else, so chill, chill."

The students gave a nervous laugh.

"Welcome to Hunter High School, Hunters, and remember our slogan: Hunters live to Hunt! So hunt, have fun, and whoop some ass! Good day!"

The new students of Hunter High School all clapped as Principal Netero ended his speech, and Gon was one of them.

'_What an odd principal…' _Seventeen year old Gon thought. _'This is going to be so much fun!'_

xXx

"Oof!" Gon grunted as he bumped into somebody in the first floor hallway.

"Oi, kid! Watch where you're going!"

"Leorio! Don't be rude to new students!"

"What? But Kurapika! The kid in the green jumper bumped into me first!"

Gon – who was wearing his new first graders' HHS uniform; a white dress shirt accompanied by an ivory colored vest and a navy blue tie with ivory stripes, navy blue pants, and his own green jumper – and stared at the two seniors in front of him.

The tall boy named Leorio had short black hair and small black eyes. He wore little round glasses, and Gon momentarily wondered how he could possibly see through them. He was wearing the second graders' HHS uniform – a buttoned up navy blue blazer over a white dress shirt and ivory colored pants. And for some odd reason, instead of the usual ivory one with navy blue stripes, he wore a teal green tie.

The petite, smaller boy looked very feminine – Gon would have mistaken him for a girl if not for the way he spoke and acted. Kurapika had slightly long blond hair and brown cat-like eyes. He was also wearing the second graders' HHS uniform, but he wore no blazer but a navy blue vest, the normal school tie, and ivory school pants. But what caught Gon's attention the most was Kurapika's odd blue hooded jumper – it had strange gold designs on it. He wore a gold earring on his left ear, which Gon also found odd.

"I'm sorry!" Gon immediately blurted out. "I wasn't looking where I was going! I got sort of dizzy." He grinned sheepishly as he gestured around the large school.

Kurapika nodded understandingly while Leorio scratched his head.

"Err, nah. Sorry for shouting at you, kid." Leorio grinned.

"I'm Gon!" Gon grinned back. "I'm new here; a first grader."

"I'm Kurapika Kurta." Kurapika chuckled. "I'm in second grade. It's nice to meet you, Gon."

"The name's Leorio Paladinight." Leorio jabbed a thumb at himself proudly. "You may call me Leorio. I'm a second grader too, and welcome to Hunter High School, kid."

"Thanks!" Gon smiled widely. "I've been wanting to become a Hunter for ages!"

'Hunter' was the official name for Hunter High School students.

"Really? That's interesting. For what reason?" Kurapika inquired.

"My dad used to be a Hunter, so I wanted to enroll in this school as well! I heard being a Hunter was fun, so I wondered."  
"That's it? Pretty simple." Leorio raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I'm looking for my dad." Gon shrugged. "He disappeared right after my birth – I never got to see him – and I thought there'd be clues to where he is now if I came here."  
"On second thought, I take my words back." Leorio sweat dropped.

"That seems serious." Kurapika agreed. "Do you live with your mother?"

"Oh, no. She's dead." Gon smiled. "I've never seen her before either. I live with Mito-san, my aunt."

"I'm sorry." Kurapika sympathized sincerely. He knew what it felt like to have a late mother.

"Nah, it's okay." Gon shrugged again. "Mito-san's my mom."

Kurapika and Leorio shared looks, and nodded.

"Wanna be friends, Gon?" Leorio asked.

"Really? Cool!" Gon beamed. "Of course! Thanks! I can't believe my luck!"

Kurapika chuckled at his excitement.

"The three of us are friends then." Kurapika grinned.

"Oh, yeah!" Gon perked up. "How about you guys? Why did you come to this school?"

"I…wanted revenge." Kurapika was the first to reply. He knew he could trust Gon – Gon was a good kid. "There's this gang who call themselves the Phantom Troupe. People who know of them call them the Spiders. They…killed my family." Kurapika sounded bitter.

Gon's eyes widened when Kurapika's brown eyes suddenly blazed red, and Leorio whispered to him,

"The red eyes are a Kurta disease; it runs through his family. When his emotions get too strong, his eyes turn red."

Gon nodded as he acknowledged this.

"So… They killed your family?" He asked worriedly.

"It was accidental." Kurapika sighed. "The high schoolers were drunk and set grass on fire, which caught our house. My family was the last Kurtas, but now I'm the only one left. And Pairo, my younger brother. But he…" Kurapika took a breath. "He lost his eye sight, and he's in the hospital right now. He's in coma. It's been four years."

"So..how're you going to get your revenge?"

"I…don't know." Kurapika frowned. "But I'll fight them. I'll make them pay."

"Oh… Good luck, Kurapika!" Gon smiled uneasily. "Sorry for asking."  
Kurapika shook his head.

Turning away from the dark Kurta, Gon faced Leorio instead.

"What about you, Leorio?"

"Money!" Leorio cried instantly. "Money, money, money! At first I came here when I heard you can go to this school for free if you just pass the tests – I'm quite poor, you see – but then I found out that with your Hunter High School License Card, you can be rich! You can get the cards when you graduate." Leorio added. "Plus, I heard there's a high chance of becoming a doctor in this school."

"You want to be a doctor?" Gon said with interest.

"Ever since my friend died and I couldn't save him…" Leorio muttered with regret.

"Don't worry! You'll become a great doctor!" Gon beamed.

"Thanks." Leorio grinned, and Kurapika smiled.

The boy was just too kind.

"So where are _your _parents?" Gon asked again.

"My parents are at home in the country side." Leorio shrugged. "I haven't seen them in a while."

"What are you three boys doing in the hallway?" A voice asked.

The three turned to see a man walking towards them.

"Good morning, Mr. Wing." Kurapika bowed politely.

"Hello, sir!" Leorio saluted.

"Oh? And who's this?" Wing looked at Gon.

"Hello, teacher! I'm Gon! I'm a first grader."

"Oh, I see." Wing smiled. "You're one of my students then. I am Wing, your homeroom teacher. Come, I'll show you to your classroom."

"Okay! Thanks!" Gon glanced at Kurapika and Leorio. "See you later guys!"

"You too, Gon."

"Bye, kid!"

Wing chuckled as he walked away with Gon.

"Made friends already?"

Gon beamed at him.

"Yup!"

Then he glanced at Wing's dress shirt.

"Um, half of your dress is out of your pants."

"Oh." Wing hurriedly tucked it in. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Gon chirped.

"Oi, Gon!"

Gon and Wing turned around at Leorio's voice.

"What's your surname?"

"Freecs!" Gon yelled back, grinning. "Gon Freecs!"

Wing stared at the boy in mild surprise. He chuckled.

'_Ah. So _you're _the child. Interesting.'_

Leorio and Kurapika stared at the retreating figure. Then they stared at each other.

"No way…" Leorio whispered with wide eyes.

"Mr. Ging's son?" The two chorused in disbelief.

xXx

"Hi! I'm Gon!"

Killua stared at the boy who was introducing himself to the class.

Nobody had bothered to do this as they all talked with their own friends or did whatever on their own.

Currently, Killua was on his seat, feet on his desk as he leaned back.

When Gon caught his eyes, Killua smirked.

"Killua." He spoke as he raised his hand.

The boy in green beamed and ran to the blue-eyed boy.

"Your hair's white." Gon commented the obvious.

Killua laughed.

"Yeah, and yours has green in it."

Gon laughed along.

Killua was wearing a white dress shirt without a tie – with two of the top buttons open; revealing a navy colored shirt – the first graders' ivory colored blazer, and navy pants.

You could tell he was the skateboard type, and possibly interested in fashion.

"What are you doing?"

Killua grinned at the curious boy.

"Observing people. I'm analyzing the groups."

Gon made an 'Oh' sound and turned to 'observe people' and 'analyze them' as well.

"Oh look!" He laughed.

Killua glanced at the three boys he was pointing at.

"They're quarrelling with each other." Gon giggled.

"The Amori Brothers." Killua smirked. "Only Amori's a first grader; Imori's in second grade and Umori's in third grade. I guess the two seniors came to check on their little brother." He shrugged. "I've already labeled them as 'Idiots'."

Killua had been observing his classmates all the while, so he already knew more than half of the students.

"And look!" Gon said in a hushed tone. "I think they like each other!"

Killua looked at the light brown haired boy and teal green haired girl.

"Pokkle and Ponzu." Wrinkling his nose, he remarked blandly, "Couples."

"You're right! This _is_ fun!"

"I never said analyzing people was 'fun', but…" Killua raised an eyebrow at his new friend. "I get your point."

"Huh? Why do you observe people if you don't think its fun?"

Killua sighed at the boy's naivety.

"Information." He stated. "I need information if I'm going to survive this school from boredom."

"Boredom? Why? Isn't school fun?"

Killua stared at Gon.

"You're not one of those school nerds, are you?"

Gon laughed.

"No, it's because I've never been to school before. My aunt, Mito-san, home schooled me."

"Oh." Killua looked relieved. "Well I'll break it to you; school is way boring."

xXx

"Impossible!" Killua groaned. "How do you find fun in _everything?"_

"Huh? But this is fun!" Gon beamed as he wiped the blackboard clean of chalk.

"How is cleaning the blackboard 'fun'?" Killua shook his head while erasing a few notes Wing had written down as he explained about their school.

The two just got picked as weekly duty, and Killua was _not_ happy with this.

"Please be a bit more optimistic like Gon-kun here, Killua-kun." Their homeroom teacher, Wing, spoke gently.

"Easy for _you_ to say." Killua muttered, but he quieted down at the sharp look Wing gave him.

"Zushi, please help these two young men."

"Osu!" The quite short boy with brown hair wearing his full uniform replied as he turned to help Gon and Killua.

Wing was Zushi's uncle, and he tended to call Zushi for many things. Poor Zushi had to work twice as hard than the others.

"Ah, Gon!"

Gon turned at Kurapika's voice.

"Kurapika!" He beamed. "And Leorio!"

"Yo, Gon!" The senior gave a salute.

"Hn~ Friends, huh?" Killua patted Gon's shoulder.

"Yup! The blonde is Kurapika, and the tall one is Leorio."

The said-two nodded.

"This is Killua, and you know Zushi, Mr. Wing's nephew, right?"

Killua and Zushi gave a nod as well when their names were introduced.

"So what are you seniors doing here?" Killua turned to the two. "Seniors aren't allowed on the second floor."  
The first floor was where the Gymnasium, Infirmary, Cafeteria, and the School System Room were. The School Principal, Netero, the School Vice Principal, Morel, the School Principal's Assistant, Knov, and the Main Chef, Menchi's offices were as well. The second floor contained the First Graders' Classrooms and the office of the first graders' homeroom teachers; Wing, Palm, Satotsu, and Wdwune. The third floor contained the Second Graders' Classrooms as well as the second graders' homerooms teachers' – Senritsu, List, Razor, and Shaiapouf – office. The fourth floor contained the Third Graders' Classrooms and the third graders' homeroom teachers' – Ging, Biscuit, Lippo, and Neferpitou – office. The fifth floor consisted of the School Library which Dogashi gaurded, the Club Activity Rooms, the Home Economics Room, Technology Room, Music Room, and the Art Room where Menthuthuyoupi – the Art teacher – stayed. The school roof had some free space as well as the Animal Care Room, a garden for the Garden Club, and an Animal's Playground for the Pets Club.

"Oi! Who do you think you are to be rude to your seniors?!" Leorio shouted.

"Be quiet, Leorio." Kurapika rolled his eyes. "You're too loud. This _is _against the rules."

"Kurapika! Whose side are you on?!" Leorio whined.

"And you aren't really the type to listen to school rules either, Killua." Zushi piped in, making Killua say 'Che'.

"Kurapika, why are _you _here? You wouldn't break rules, right?" Gon asked.

"No, of course I don't break school rules. I'm here to see Mr. Wing." Kurapika smiled.

"So _you're_ the school nerd." Killua murmured, earning a frown from the blonde. "Kind of ironic, seeing you're a blonde." He added.

"Not all blondes are dumb, you know." Kurapika sighed. "I don't know who got the idea first."  
"Oh really?" Killua raised his eyebrows. "I thought you were a Know-It-All."

Kurapika rolled his eyes upwards and groaned.

"God, help me…" He muttered.

The others laughed.

"So you wanted to see me?" Wing prodded.

"Yes, sir." Kurapika nodded. "I wanted to ask you a question about your subject."

"Very well. Follow me to the office."

"Bye Kurapika!" Gon waved.

"See you later, Gon, Leorio, Zushi." Kurapika smiled.

"Make sure to get back to your classroom, _senior _Leorio." Wind added sternly, and Leorio flinched with a mumble of 'Yes, sir'.

"See ya, nerd!" Killua grinned.

"Good bye, Killua." Kurapika chuckled.

The two left.

"What subject does Mr. Wing teach, anyway?" Gon wondered.

Killua shrugged.

"Morality." Zushi, being Wing's nephew, and Leorio, being a second grader, both answered.

"Figures." Killua mumbled.

"Cool!" Aunt Mito-san used to teach me morals as well."

"I bet you don't know who Socrates is though." Killua grinned.

"Uh…" Gon shifted his eyes, and the three other boys laughed. "Well, do _you_?" He asked challengingly.

"Not really." Killua admitted. He turned to Leorio and Zushi, who shook their heads, and everybody busted out laughing again.

"Whether historical, moral, or scientific – influential people aren't really my major." Leorio added.

"I don't give a shit about conscience, to be truthful."

"Figures." Gon stifled a laugh, and Killua nudged him in the ribs.

Leo grinned while Zushi smiled with sparkled in his eyes.

"You two are so cool! Can I serve under you?" Zushi pleaded.

"Uh…" Gon and Killua exchanged looks. "Sure?"

"Osu!" Zushi pumped his fists.

"Osu!" The two other juniors copied him.

"Hey, this is actually fun!" Gon commented, and Killua nodded in agreement.

"Osu! Osu! Osu!" The three cried.

"You guys are still kids." Leorio shook his head, chuckling.

"And you're an old man." Killua countered.

"Hey!"

But Leorio was interrupted by fits of giggles.

"I'm so lucky to have made such cool friends on my first day!" Gon happily said. "Thanks so much!"

Killua, Leorio, and Zushi shared embarrassed grins.

"Nah, you're a good kid, Gon. Thank _you." _Leorio ruffled the boy's hair.

"Yeah, Gon. You're awesome." Killua grinned with both of his thumbs up.

"Osu! I'm grateful you all think of me as a friend, too!" Zushi sniffed. "I'm younger than everybody, you know. Sixteen."

"Really?" Leorio looked at him curiously. "Now that I think about it, you _do _look young."

"I guess Wing wanted him to start earlier." Killua cocked his head.

"Well I'm glad her did!" Gon threw an arm over the younger boy's shoulder. "We wouldn't have met then!"

"Go-Gon-san!" Zushi cried out dramatically.

"Leorio, you're still here?" Wing quirked an eyebrow as he walked back to the group, having ended his talk with Kurapika. "Kurapika already left."

"Yikes!" Leorio squeaked under Wing's disapproving look. "I'm leaving, teacher!"

The bell rung just as Leorio hurried away.

"Bye, Leorio!"

Leorio waved at Gon without looking back.

"Well then, we should go inside for class as well." Wing told the remaining boys. "First period is my class."

"Osu!" The three replied. They grinned at each other.

Wing raised his eyebrows, but chuckled.

"I wonder what's for lunch today." Gon wondered as he got into his seat next to Killua.

"I hope the cafeteria food is good here." Killua agreed. "But seeing how the Fat Pig blabbers about school food all the time at home, it must be."

"'Fat Pig'?" Gon questioned at the nickname.

"Milluki, my second oldest brother." Killua shrugged. "He's in the second year. He's a complete geek, and he's obsessed with food."

Gon laughed.

"Well I can share my red apples with you if the food's bad." Gon grinned proudly. "Mito-san packed me twenty since I love them so much!"

"That is a _lot _of apples." Killua sweat dropped.

"Yeah." Gon laughed again, and Killua's eyes softened.

'_I'm lucky to have a good friend like you, Gon.' _He thought to himself. _'Thank you.'_

"You two, at the back." Wing called out.

Startled, Gon and Killua nervously turned their heads to their teacher.

"Would you kindly stop whispering to each other and tell me who Socrates is?"

The two boys stared at him blankly.

Wing sighed and rubbed his head while the class laughed.

"God, save me…" He mumbled. "I _just _explained for about ten minutes."

Killua and Gon sheepishly grinned at each other and laughed embarrassed.

xXx

"Hm~ What interesting boys." Hisoka licked his lips. "Don't you think, Illu?"

"Maybe." The long dark haired third grader next to him bluntly replied.

The two were currently on a tree meters across from the window of Gon and Killua's classroom, and they were spying on the said-boys.

"You could be a bit more fun." Hisoka pouted.

"And you could start acting more like a twenty year old." Illumi countered. "You _are _older than the other third graders, including me."

Hisoka chuckled, but didn't say anymore as he turned to look at the white haired boy Illumi was staring so intently at.

"Your brother?"

Illumi nodded.

Hisoka shifted his eyes to the boy next to Illumi's brother; the boy in green.

To Hisoka, that boy seemed much more interesting. The other boy was too much of a punk for his taste.

"Shouldn't we be listening to class, Hisoka?" Illumi suddenly spoke, his voice as uninterested as ever.

"You don't even pay attention, Illumi." Hisoka rolled his eyes. "Besides, you already know everything, you rich, home-tutored boy."

"Still. First period is Self Study; Ging would probably watch over us."

Self Study classes were normally took over by the students' homeroom teachers, and Hisoka and Illumi's homeroom teacher was Ging.

"Really?" Hisoka's eyes glinted mischievously. "Well, I guess I can stay in class this time then. Maybe I'll finally get him to fight me."

"He's a teacher, Hisoka." Illumi sighed. "Teachers don't fight students. And I don't get why you're so obsessed with him in the first place."

"He's a strong fighter from what I've heard." Hisoka grinned. "He's interesting."

"Whatever." Illumi stood up from the tree. "We should get going."

"Hm~" With one last glance at the boy in green, Hisoka turned to leave with his friend. "This year is going to be fun." He slowly grinned.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So how was it? R&R please! Critics are more than honored.**

**-TSM.**


	2. Chapter Two

**HHS: Hunter x High x School**

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed!:D I appreciate you all so much! Your replies will be at the bottom of this chapter. Please feel free to criticize or drop in another review:)**

**Oh, and **_**Queen of Hearts Meets King of Spades **_**will be uploaded soon! …In crappy quality, sorry.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Hunter x Hunter or the non-canon character 'Dogashi(Togashi's dog form)'.**

**Both rightfully belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**HHS Chapter Two:**** The Magician x The Puppeteer x Club Activities?**

* * *

"Finally!" Gon cried as soon as the bell rung.

Killua grinned from next to him as he uncrossed his legs and sat up properly.

"Well, yes. As Mr. Gon oh-so-kindly shouted out, it's_ finally_ lunch time." List, their Geography teacher as well as their Social Studies teacher commented sarcastically. He then smiled good naturally.

Gon laughed, embarrassed, as the whole class laughed with him.

List chuckled.

"So I guess class ends here. Please mark that we're on page nineteen on your Geography plus Social Studies text books for next class. You have Social Studies for sixth period, so I'll see you then. Remember, Social Studies starts on page one hundred and eighty-six on your text books, so be ready. Have a nice lunch, and class dismissed."

The class cheered as the nice, handsome teacher, List, ended fourth period, and they began to babble and pack their things up. Some were already heading towards the cafeteria.

"Mr. List is very kind." Gon commented.

"Yeah." Killua yawned. "He has great manners."

"Unlike _somebody."_ Zushi added as he walked towards the two. "He was kind enough not to call you off for your attitude, Killua-san."

"Oh, shut up." Killua waved him off. "I'm not a gentleman."

"Yes." Zushi nodded earnestly. "You're far from polite."

Killua playfully punched the kid's shoulder while Gon laughed.

"I'm hungry. Come on, we should head towards the cafeteria as well." Killua rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah! I'm _starving."_ Gon whined.

"Maybe we'll meet Kurapika-san and Leorio-san." Zushi mused.

"Great! We can have lunch with them!" Gon eagerly grabbed both Killua and Zushi's hands and pulled them towads the stairs.

"Oi, Gon! Guys don't hold hands!" Killua cried out, flustered.

"O-osu!" Zushi agreed.

"Why not?" Gon laughed. "Who cares!"

"Ugh, fine." Killua grumbled at his friend's stubbornness.

He exchanged looks with Zushi, and they both sighed.

"I already have my apples in my pocket!"

And indeed, a huge plastic bag full of red apples was bulging out of Gon's green pocket.

Seeing this, his two friends grinned.

**xXx**

"Gon!" Kurapika waved at his younger friend.

"Kurapika! Leorio!" Gon hurriedly walked over to the table his senior friends were sitting at.

Killua and Zushi were right behind him.

But he accidently bumped into somebody, and a few of his red apples fell to the ground.

"Oops!" Gon crouched to pick one up, but a hand flashed and picked it up just before he did.

"Careful." A voice from above him said.

"Sorry! And thanks!" Gon turned to look at his helper, and did a double take.

His helper had orange-red hair and yellow eyes that looked both sinister and playful. He had a pink star on his right cheek while his left was covered with a green teardrop; he seemed to be fond of face painting. He was wearing a HHS uniform Gon recognized as the third graders' – with black pants and a red hooded zip-up over a white dress shirt.

Gon stared at the red jumper.

It was, of course, not part of the school uniform, and Gon found it strange that there was a black spade on the right chest while there was a black clover on the left.

This man reminded Gon of a jester, and his playful smirk only increased the effect.

"You're welcome." Hisoka smiled as he gave Gon his other four apples as well. "I'm Hisoka, by the way. I'm twenty, but I'm a third grader."

"Oh, um, I'm Gon." Gon didn't know why, but this man made him feel uneasy. "Gon Freecs."

"Freecs?" Hisoka looked surprised. His mouth stretched into a huge grin. "Gon Freecs, did you say?"

"Uh, yeah?" Gon looked at him, confused.

"Interesting." The odd senior chuckled. "I just knew you were interesting."

"Do you know me?" Gon questioned.

"Maybe." Hisoka smiled mysteriously. "But that's a secret~"

"Gon, let's go." Killua urged with narrowed eyes. He glanced at Kurapika and Leorio, who were starting to look worried.

Zushi nodded in agreement.

This guy was dangerous.

"Okay." Gon replied, relieved. He turned to leave, but Hisoka took hold of his shoulder.

"Wait-"

But whatever Hisoka was about to say was cut off by somebody else.

"Hisoka."  
Hisoka turned to his friend.

"Illumi." He greeted with a smile.

"_Illumi?"_ Killua face palmed.

"Illumi?" Gon wondered out loud.

"Killu." Illumi nodded at his younger brother – a faint gleam in his otherwise emotionless eye.

"He's my oldest brother." Killua explained in a quiet voice.

Gon carefully inspected the brother Killua seemed so nervous of.

Illumi was wearing black school pants along with the black vest and white dress shirt. His black and white striped tie was loosely tied, and he wore a dark purple hooded zip-up. On the left chest of the jumper was a picture of a big pale yellow pin, and there were three smaller pin pictures on the hood. The hood strings were yellow, and looked like upside-down pins.

Gon was surprised to see _real_ pins stuck all over the jumper, and he faintly wondered if they were fake or if they really _were_ real, and if they _were_ real, how Illumi was still alive.

"How's school, Killu?" Illumi asked his beloved brother.

Killua shifted his weight to his right foot uncomfortably.

"Boring, as usual… But its okay I guess." He glanced at Gon.

"Hn~" Illumi cocked his head sideways. "I see. Mother would be happy to hear."

"Yeah right" Killua snorted. "She wanted to home school me."

Illumi shrugged.

"Anyway, Hisoka. Kuroro wanted to see you."

"Dancho?" Hisoka blinked. Then he quirked his lips. "Hm~ Where?"

"At the roof top."

Hisoka nodded.

"Let's go." He shot a grin at Gon. "See you later, Apple-chan~"

"'Apple-chan'?" Gon repeated dubiously.

He, Killua, and Zushi watched as the two seniors left – Hisoka while shuffling his trump cards.

Yep, definitely a clown.

"That was…unnerving." Gon commented.

"Strange. Dangerous." Zushi added.

"Ugh, I hope I _never_ see Aniki at school again." Killua shuddered.

The three sat down next to Kurapika and Leorio.

"Why did _Hisoka _want you?" Leorio cried as soon as they sat down.

"You know him?" Gon asked, surprised.

"Of course." Kurapika answered darkly. "He and Illumi are quite infamous. Hisoka is also part of the Phantom Troupe."

"Oh." He eyed the milk carton Kurapika was gripping onto.

"He just helped Gon pick up the apples he dropped." Killua said.

"But then he started a conversation with Gon-san." Zushi piped in. "He seemed to be interested in him."

Kurapika and Leorio looked at each other.

'_Ging Freecs.' _They both thought.

It was a known fact that Hisoka was obsessed with fighting the third grade homeroom teacher.

"So where are they going now?" Kurapika asked.

"Um, I think Illumi said somebody called Kuroro wanted to see him." Gon was the one to reply.

_Sploosh._

Everyone stared at the milk carton that had just exploded in Kurapika's shaking fist.

He had gripped the milk carton too tightly, and now milk was everywhere on the table.

Kurapika's blood red eyes looked blankly at the milk dripping down his hand, and he stood up.

"Excuse me. I'll clean it up." He walked away to fetch some tissues.

"Um," Gon broke the shocked silence. "So who's, um, Kuroro?"

"He's the leader of the Spiders." Leorio answered nervously. "He's also Student President, and first place in school – Kurapika right behind him. He's in the Book Club like Kurapika is, and Kurapika _hates_ him."

"Yeah." Killiua spoke weakly. "Yeah, I can tell."

"I'm sorry for being so rude." Kurapika apologized as he came back with a handful of tissues.

Everyone was relieved to see his eyes were back to their normal brown hue.

"No, it's okay." Gon smiled.

"So what did_ Illumi _want with you then?" Leorio hurriedly changed the subject.

"He came to call for Hisoka-san, and, well…" Zushi shifted his eyes to the suddenly still Killua, and Gon did the same.

"He's my brother." Killua said bluntly.

Kurapika's eyes widened, and Leorio gaped at the boy.

"You're a _Zoldyck?"_

Killua glared coldly at Leorio's pointing finger.

"Yes, but I'm different from them."

His voice was so icy that Leorio's finger automatically drooped.

"Why? What's wrong with being a 'Zoldyck'?" Gon asked.

Zushi also looked clueless.

"Zoldyck is my family name." Killua sighed, his eyes showing resentment. "And, well, the Zoldycks are infamous gamblers. They play gambling games and win money. They're known for being merciless fighters as well." Killua's shoulders drooped. "We're basically the most hated yakuzas."

"Well _you're_ different." Gon spoke confidently. "I know Killua's not interested in gambling and hurting people."

"Gon…" Killua looked at him with wide eyes.

"Killua-san is one of the kindest people I know." Zushi also said.

"You may be a Zoldyck, but that doesn't mean you have to follow your family's example." Kurapika encouraged the depressed boy. "You're you; Killua."

"Yeah, you're cool, kid. Don't mind the others – just do what you want!"

"Do what I want." Killua repeated Leorio's words. "…Thanks guys." He mumbled with a blush.

His friends laughed.

"No problem! We're friends, remember?" Gon grinned, and Killua grinned back.

"Yeah."

Killua felt he was lucky to have such caring friends, and for the first time ever, he was glad to have enrolled to this school.

**xXx**

"You care for your brother too much, you know." Hisoka commented.

He and Illumi were currently heading towards the school roof top.

"I am simply making sure he doesn't forget who he is." Illumi smoothly replied.

"A Zoldyck?"

"A Zoldyck."

"Brother complex." Hisoka snickered.

Illumi shot him a faint glare, but his face shifted back to its usual poker face almost immediately.

"He hates you, you know."

This time, the frown on Illumi's face was evident.

"Shut up." Illumi ordered dangerously.

"Will do." Hisoka said with a grin. He opened the door to the rooftop, and after glancing at his back-to-being-neutral-faced friend, he stepped outside.

"Hisoka."

The third grader who had called out the jester's name had raven black hair and intelligent obsidian eyes. He was wearing his full school uniform, even his black blazer.

The tall blonde girl on his right was wearing her black uniform skirt and blazer, with her white dress shirt slightly unbuttoned so that half of her breasts were shown. She wore no vest or cardigan.

The boy on his left was quite small and had long sky blue hair that showed nothing of his face but his left eye. He was wearing his full first graders' uniform, minus the ivory blazer. But instead of an ivory vest, he wore his ivory school cardigan.

"Dancho~" Hisoka smiled. "Pakunoda and Coltopi, too."

Kuroro nodded along with Coltopi, and Pakunoda just flicked her eyes to him.

"No Machi?" Hisoka pouted.

Pakunoda rolled her eyes while Kuroro chuckled.

It was also a known fact that Hisoka was obsessed with the pink haired kunoichi. Whether he really liked her or just enjoyed teasing her was a mystery.

Everybody also knew that Hisoka listened to no one but Kuroro – with the exception of Ging, of course. And this was only because Kuroro had promised to fight Hisoka if he was participant in The Gang(the Phantom Troupe)'s activities. Kuroro _was_ supposed to be the leader, wasn't he?

"She didn't want to see you." Pakunoda bluntly answered.

Hisoka's pout deepened, but he soon chuckled.

"My Machi is so cute when she's embarrassed!"

Pakunoda looked mildly disgusted. Even Coltopi looked slightly disturbed.

"Hello Illumi." Kuroro greeted the boy who was leaning against the door.

Illumi gave a silent nod.

Although he wasn't part of the Phantom Troupe, Kuroro didn't mind him listening to their conversations. Illumi was a man who kept secrets, being secretive himself, and it wasn't like he cared anyway. He was Hisoka's friend, and that was enough for Kuroro.

"So what's our next mission, Dancho?" Hisoka smirked.

"I want you to observe Kurapika Kurta." Kuroro told him.

Hisoka blinked.

"The smart blonde in second grade?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Kuroro nodded.

"Why?" Hisoka asked, because this was an unusual request, coming from Kuroro.

"I would do it myself, but the Student Council is getting busy lately." Kuroro sighed. He gestured towards Pakunoda, who was Student Vice President, and Coltopi, the Student Secretary. "It _is_ the first day at school. Even Machi is busy."

Machi was the Student President(Kuroro)'s Assistant.

"Hm~ That's too bad." Hisoka grinned. "I guess I can do it for Dancho. The boy _does_ seem interesting, along with his friends."

Kuroro nodded.

"Inform me when you find something interesting. Actually, just inform me of what he did each day – whenever you see him."

"Hm~ Why the sudden interest?"

"The Kurta eyes interest me."

"Ah." Hisoka nodded understandingly. "Dancho is interested in rare things, I remember."

"Yes."

"But is that all? What more reasons do you have? You can't possibly be worried about the accident you and The Gang caused four years ago?"

Kuroro smiled bitterly.

"I'm not sure."

"Hm~" Hisoka cocked his head. "Curious, curious. Well it's Dancho's personal problems, I suppose; I have no say in it whatsoever."

"Thank you." Kuroro nodded, and Hisoka quirked his lips.

"I guess I'll be leaving now." Hisoka laughed. "See you after school~"

"We're meeting in HQN1; the one underground.

Hisoka only waved in acknowledgement, and he left with Illumi.

"Are you sure we can trust him, Dancho?" Coltopi spoke for the first time.

"I'm sure it'll be alright." Kuroro sighed, but he sounded half-convinced.

Pakunoda and Coltopi exchanged slightly worried looks, but they decided to let it go.

After all, even if they didn't trust Hisoka, they trusted their leader completely.

**xXx**

"So what club are you thinking of joining?" Kurapika asked the three juniors.

"Club?" His three younger friends chorused.

"Everyone has to join a club at this school." Kurapika explained.

"What clubs are you guys in?" Gon asked.

"I'm in the Medical Club that Neferpitou teaches, and Kurapika's in Shaiapouf's Book Club." Leorio answered.

Gon, Killua, and Zushi all grimaced.

They've had Biology with Neferpitou in third period, and they did _not_ like the teacher one bit. She was too weird, nosy, and she got on their nerves.

On the other hand, they haven't had Literature classes yet, so they didn't know what kind of teacher Shaiapouf was. But from the rumors, they've heard he was a pretty okay teacher.

He taught well, and he was very smart. He was friends with Senritsu, their Music teacher, and he even played the viola. The only downside was that he had a calm voice that made you feel sleepy, and that he wasn't so sociable with students.

"Book Club?" Killua smirked. "As expected from our school nerd."

Kurapika somewhat childishly stuck his tongue out at him.

"Books are good for you."

"Sure." Killua drawled.

"What other clubs are there, Leorio-san?" Zushi questioned.

"Well, there's the Game Club, the Electronics Club-"

"Ew." Killua whispered to gon with a grimace. "Illumi's in the Game Club, and Fat P- _Milluki's_ in the Electronics Club."

"-the Sports Club, Garden Club, Pet Club, Volunteer Service Club, Sewing Club-"

"_Sewing Club?"_ Gon and Zushi chorused in disbelief.

"-Kendo Club, Martial Alrts Club, and the…oh yeah, the Beauty Club." Leorio finished. "So that's ten clubs in total."

"Who the hell would want to join the _Beauty Club?"_ Killua wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Oh wait. I think my mother and my youngest brother would be interested."

"Youngest brother?" Gon stared at him. "Just how many brothers do you have?"

"Four." Killua smirked. "Illumi's nineteen, the oldest, and Fat Pig – uh, Milluki – is the second oldest by a year. I'm the third while Alluka is fifteen; fourth, and Kalluto is the youngest being fourteen."

"Wow!" Gon gaped at him. "You're lucky to have such a big family!"

"Not really." Killua shrugged. "Illumi acts ignorant, Milluki hates my guts, and Kalluto is _always _following mother. Well, Kalluto's not _that_ bad… He's okay, actually. "But my favorite is Alluka." Killua grinned. "She's a nice kid. Especially when she's in Naniga Mode."

"'Naniga Mode'?" Gon echoed while Kurapika asked in confusion,

"I thought you said you had four _brothers?"_

"Yeah, Alluka's a boy but I think of her as a sister. So I refer her to female." Killua shrugged. Ignoring Leorio's whisper of 'that's so messed up', he answered Gon's question instead. "That's what I call her when she's playing games." Killua explained. "She wears a pretty scary mask that has black empty eyeholes and a black gaping mouth when she does. Her games are simple; do three things she wishes for, and she'll grant one thing you wish for – whatever it is. But her wishes are pretty hard; she's a dangerous gambler, and not many gamble with her. That's why my other family members don't like her. They say her gambles are too risky." Killua clenched his fists. "They ignore her, and whenever they mention her, they call her 'the Thing'. I hate them for that."

"Even your parents call him that?" Kurapika asked, slightly disturbed.

"_Especially _my parents. Father and Mother don't care about her. At least my grandpa, Zeno, isn't as harsh on her as the others are. But they're all wrong. Naniga is the kindest person I've _ever_ met."

It was silent for a while as Killua's friends looked at him with sadness.

Killua blinked, then chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh look. I've gone too far."

"No, it was…nice to hear about your family, Killua-san." Zushi smiled.

"Yeah, sounds tough." Leorio added. "Brave of you to mention them."

Killua shrugged once more as he stuck his hands into his pants pockets.

"It's no big deal."

"So what club sounds interesting?" Kurapika changed the subject. "We have Club Activities for seventh period."

"Well… The Martial Arts Club sounds okay." Gon mused.

"Who's teaching it?" Killua asked.

"My uncle." It was Zushi who answered, somewhat gloomily. "Which automatically puts me in the club."

"Really? Cool! I'm definitely in!" Gon laughed.

"If Gon's in, guess I'm in, too." Killua grinned.

Zushi shot them a weird look.

"Uncle Wing is _not_ cool."

"And he doesn't think it's cool to talk behind his back either."

"Ouch!" Zushi cried when a book lightly hit his head. He looked up to see Wing giving him a disapproving look. "M-Master!"

"'Master'?" Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio shared each other looks.

"It's what my Martial Arts students call me." Wing explained. "Well then, I guess I'll add Gon and Killua's names into our club list."

"We haven't said we're joining yet. We just...considered it." Killua mumbled.

"Oh, but you will." Wing chuckled, making the boy sweat drop. "The bell's about to ring. What do you all have for fifth period?"

"We have Literature." Zushi answered.

"Oh good." Killua yawned. "I was wondering who this 'Shaiapouf' was."

Gon nodded in agreement while Wing turned to the two seniors.

"We have… What's for fifth period again?" Leorio asked Kurapika.

"Music." Kurapika replied enthusiactically – not even bothering to call Leorio off for not even memorizing his timetable.

Gon, Killua, and Zushi shot each other weird looks at the twinkles in Kurapika's eyes while Leorio rolled his own eyes.

"He's obsessed with the Music teacher, Miss Senritsu." He stage whispered.

"I'm not _obsessed _with her, Leorio!" Kurapika smacked the taller man's head. "I just think she's a great teacher. She's..She's like my mother."

"Yeah, and not to mention the fact that she's your favorite teacher." Leorio snorted.

Kurapika blushed lightly.

"What's wrong with that?" He frowned challengingly.

"Oh, nothing. Mr. Shaiapouf might get jealous." Leorio waved his hand airily.

"W-_What?" _Kurapika chocked out.

"So this Shaiapouf is dating is dating Senritsu?" Killua asked with interest.

"No, they are _not."_ Wing sighed. "Don't make up fake rumors." He then shot Killua a look. "And please speak formally of your teachers, Killua."

Killua sheepishly mouthed a 'sorry'.

"Well then, I say you all should get to class now, instead of hanging around in the hallway." Wing clapped his hands twice. "Off you go."

"See you later Kurapika, Leorio!" Gon called out.

"Bye Gon, Killua, Zushi." Kurapika smiled. He nodded politely at Wing. "Have a nice day, Mr. Wing."

"Good bye boys."

Leorio saluted to all of them, and the two headed upstairs

"Guess we should get going, too." Killua said.

"Yeah." His friend replied.

Zushi also nodded.

"Bye, Master Wing!" Gon grinned.

Wing chuckled.

"See you boys in seventh period."

"Osu!" The three cried out before running off to their classroom.

"What energetic kids." Wing smiled to himself. And with a shake of his head, he too, left the hallway.

* * *

**A/N:**

**That took longer to write then expected… Anyways, thanks for still keeping up with my crap, and I will upload chapter three next week!:) R&R, and critics are welcome.**

**RtoR (Replies to Reviews):**

**_Ageha-chama: Yes, I have a very solid image of it, actually. Thanks for recognizing haha:) I will, thanks! And mm, I haven't thought of any… Are there any you'd want?**

**_a: Updated!**

**_LaLunaLight: Thanks, and please do!:)**

**Thank you, again, my first reviewers!**

**Short Spoiler:**

**In the next chapter **_**(An Unexpected Appearance), **_**Meruem and Kogumi will be coming out! Oh, and there'll be slight Kuroro x Kurapika. Heh.**

**TSM, OUT!**


End file.
